Sesión de entrenamiento
by LauLovegood10
Summary: Una nueva reunión del ED. Luna está emocionada porque tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con Harry, con la suerte de que le toca como pareja para practicar hechizos defensivos.


Ese día había reunion del ED, Luna estaba radiante de alegría porque le encantaba pasar tiempo con Harry. Cuando llegó a la sala de los menesteres vio que ya estaban todos allí, practicando los movimientos de varita.

-¡Ya creí que no venías, Luna! –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa cuando la vio llegar.

-¿Y perderme una reunión del ED? ¡antes le doy un beso a Umbridge! –bromeó la chica.

Dejó sus cosas cerca de la puerta, sacó su varita y se reunió con el grupo. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que había llegado, excepto Ginny, que la vio y sonrió.

-Vale, parece que ya estamos todos –observó Harry- No disponemos de mucho tiempo, porque si nos descubren fuera de vuestras salas comunes después de las 9 se nos caerá el pelo.

-Bueno, mientras no se nos caiga la nariz no es nada grave –bromeó Fred, que estaba apoyado sobre el hombro de su hermano, y provocó una fuerte carcajada grupal, aunque algunos no pudieron evitar estremecerse.

-De acuerdo, chicos, escuchadme, el otro día os salieron bastante bien los hechizos de desarme –les apremió Harry, y el pequeño Dennis Creevey se hinchó de orgullo, a pesar de que a él no le había salido- pero es conveniente que lo perfeccionéis, así que… poneos por parejas, e intentad desarmar a vuestro compañero ¡y nada de alargar la lengua de nadie!

Los chicos se juntaron rápidamente mientras Harry comprobaba la hora en un reloj que había aparecido hace unos días en la sala de los menesteres. De pronto sintió unos suaves golpecitos en su espalda.

-No tengo pareja, parece que somos impares. –dijo Luna mientras dirigía la mirada ausente a todo el grupo.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, vaya! –se sorprendió Harry- Bueno pues… no te preocupes, puedes practicar conmigo.

Luna le sonrió. Parecía que estuviera esperando a que dijera exactamente eso. Avanzó unos pasos y se puso delante del chico con la varita preparada.

-Espera –dijo Harry acercándose a ella- Tienes que agarrar firmemente la varita y mantener la postura erguida –dijo mientras le cambiaba la postura de la mano y la espalda.

Luna sintió un cosquilleo escalofriante que le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras Harry la tocaba. Tenía las manos suaves y cálidas y tuvo la sensación de que hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía contacto físico con nadie. En ese momento no oía a los chicos de la sala, era como si estuviera vacía, solo Harry y ella. Hizo lo que decía mirándole de reojo.

-¿Así?

-Sí, muy bien –la apremió el chico-. No olvides mantener constantemente la antención y la concentración para atacar en cualquier momento ¿de acuerdo?

-Te tomo la palabra –respondió Luna sonriente con un aire algo misterioso pero divertido.

Harry volvió donde estaba antes, más o menos a unos seis pasos de distancia de su compañera. Se colocó en frente con la mirada fija en sus ojos. A Luna le encantaba la expresión de Harry. Era una mirada penetrante, dos ojos color esmeralda que atravesaban los redondos cristales de sus gafas y los propios ojos de ella. La chica no le apartó la mirada, al contrario, la mantuvo fija.

-Vale- dijo Harry mientras sacaba la varita y se colocaba en posición de ataque -. ¿Estás preparada?

-No sé como lo haces, pero cada día me recuerdas más a un chico-veela. –Dijo Luna de repente mirando a Harry provocándole una tremenda cara de asombro y desconcierto.

-¿Q-qué? –dijo el chico mirándola como si se hubiera imaginado esas palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su compañera.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Luna lanzó el hechizo, y una corriente de luz azul desarmó a Harry al instante, que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por el impacto. Su varita salió despedida por los aires, pero él no apartaba la vista de los enormes ojos celestes de ella.

-No olvides mantener constantemente la atención y la concentración para atacar en cualquier momento, Harry –le dijo la chica con un tono de broma que denotaba diversión. Se arregló su larga melena rubia decorada con extraños adornos, recogió la varita de Harry y se la entregó en mano. El chico la cogió, aún perplejo.

-¡Hemos terminado por hoy, chicos!

-Ohhh… -se lamentaron varios miembros del ejército de Dumbeldore. Empezaron a recoger sus cosas y Luna cayó en la cuenta de que llevaban ahí todo el tiempo, practicando sus propios hechizos. Ella también se volvió para guardar su varita y de espaldas oyó como cómo los amigos de Harry se reunían con él.

-¿Qué te pasa, tío? Estás en otro mundo –dijo Ron pasándole una mano por en frente de la cara.

-Sí, tienes mal aspecto, deberías ir a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo –dijo Hermione mientras Luna se asomaba por la puerta para ver si había alguien.

-Tranquilos, no es nada, solo que… nada, nada –dijo Harry, volviendo en sí y dirigiéndose a por sus cosas.

Entonces Luna salió camino de la torre de Ravenclaw apretando en el bolsillo de su túnica el galeón falso donde Harry le mandaba mensajes para informarle sobre las reuniones del ED. Esperaría impaciente la próxima oportunidad de volver a verlo.


End file.
